User blog:CrimsonPyre/In Depth Cosmology and Lore of Shardsverse
Okay, so I saw a billion other people doing this so I decided to do one of these myself. The entire purpose of this blog is to explain the various lore points and the overall cosmology of the Shardsverse series. So without further ado, let's get right in there. WILL BE UPDATED WITH MORE INFORMATION. Structure Lower Space Simply referred to as Lower Space, this level of Creation is the lowest and contains our own universe, Materia, and its sister self, Etheria. Lower is akin to an endless sea of worlds within worlds. The hierarchy of Lower Space is that there is an infinite number of Omniverses. In this verse, the Omniverse is not the sum total of all existence but the sum total of infinite continuities. Continuities are the sum totals of an infinite number of Reality Clusters. Inside the reality clusters, is an infinite number of universes. Each universe in and of itself is a true universe complete with its own spacetime continuum. Various devices and spells have been used to breach the gap between these universes allowing people to crossover into them. In addition, various artificial 4-D constructs float around bound to each universe like a moon is bound to a planet or planets orbiting a sun. People refer to these as the Divine Realms where there Gods reside. Since these constructs also contain there own spacetime continuums, that means that anyone capable of destroying them is in actuality destroying multiple universes at once. Hyper-Space Hyperspace is the realm directly above the Lower Space. It is commonly referred to as the Upper Worlds and it is where the Lesser Primals reside. Hyper-Space can be referred to as a series of infinitely layered series of ascending dimensions with each one being infinitely larger than the one below it and containing greater infinities. To simply put in the terms used by the series The Dark Tower ''from which Hyper-Space drew its inspiration from, to compare a lower level of Hyper-Space to the one directly above it is similar to compare a single hydrogen molecule to a blade of grass In order to talk more about this, the topic of the Lesser Primals and their natures must be discussed. Lesser Primals are beings who were either born from a Greater Primal or born alongside the very concept of Creation itself. They can be described as living conglomerates of concepts and hyperangles that transcend the concept of 4-D spacetime. These beings are of great power capable of traversing the various infinities between the different infinite levels and layers of Hyper-Space which itself contains the infinite-dimensional void from which the Lesser Primals sprung from. Hyper-Space itself encompasses Lower Space, which itself is a vast infinite multiverse containing an infinite sea of universes. Each realm in Hyperspace is ruled by a Lesser Primal with the exception of the First Eight Circles of Hell and the First Six Levels of Heaven which are just mere extensions of Radia and Malfegor's selves. The Primal in charge of these realms is capable of freely altering the number of Spatio-temporal dimensions within the realm to an infinite degree, making it appealing to beings in Lower Space such as you and me or completely incomprehensible. A great example of this is the Dreamlands, which is ruled by the Lesser Primal, Elesia. She has been known to reduce the number of dimensions of the Dreamlands down to 4 to allow people to access it via dreams and alter other portions of it to exceed an infinite amount of dimensions. In short, beings in Hyper-Space and the various reams exist as infinite-dimensional beings that can freely ascend or descend between higher and lower dimensions freely changing and altering the nature of their dimensions. Take note that the concept of Hyper-Space was inspired by Stephen King's ''Dark Tower series. Specfically, the Dark Tower itself in which each step to the top is infinitely greater than the one below it. Example: The Dreamlands: The Dreamlands is the realm of the Lesser Primal and Eldritch Goddess, Elesia. It is an endless realm that is constantly being altered between infinitely higher and lower dimensions by Elesia at her will. To allow Gods and Humans to enter, she will restrict some portions of her dimension to accommodate beings who exist at 4-D space, engulfing all of Lower Space within her clutches. The Great Loom: Also known as the Axis or Wheel Of Fate. This is the realm of the Lesser Primal and Embodiment of Fate, Aira. This realm is completely inaccessible to beings of Lower Space, where mages themselves can use the Phase spell to freely transverse the entirety of Lower Space. Zenith Space Also known as the Peak or the Apex of Existence, Zenith Space is existence beyond even the reaches of Hyper-Space which contains all levels of infinite stacked upon the infinite. Zenith Space is described as the Perfect State, existing completely beyond the restrictions of infinite-dimensional space-time. All concepts and notions of duality, physics, infinity, time, space, and even meta-concepts of existence are completely meaningless here. The beings that reside in Zenith Space are infinite, eternal, boundless entities who exist wholly independent and transcendent of all concepts and duality. Its entirety is completely in accessible to those below it. Zenith Space is stated to be the Prime Source/Reality, existing in a state of Pure Infinite Possibility from which everything and nothing happens simultaneously, regardless of any and all logical contradictions as the beings here are beyond logic and infinity themselves. Zenith Space is incomprehensible as it is more a state of being rather than an actual dimension at least, according to some. Some Lesser Primals such as Lucifer, Kairos, and Corona have glimpsed Zenith Space and described it as the state of complete and total transcendence. Totality Totality refers to the sum total of all existence. Inside the Totality is the entirety of Zenith Space, Hyper Space, all the Omniverses of Lower Space as well as the continuities inside them and the reality clusters/multiverses inside those and the universes inside them. Totality is also another name to call the Creator. Lore Greater Primals Greater Primal Beings, also known as True Primordials, are seemingly omnipotent entities. They are eternal, unbound, infinite beings wholly devoid of form and completely transcendent of the duality, concepts, and even the infinite-dimensional Hyper-Space. They exist as the Prime Beings, standing at the apex of all Creation. In order to manifest in Creation, Greater Primals must crystallize a form, but even then, this form permeates all of Creation, leaking into the infinite layers of Hyper-Space and engulfing all of Lower Space. Unlike the Lesser Primals, Greater Primals lack the concept of Gender, but for simplicity's sake, Kinese and Radia refer to themselves as female while Chronos, Sychos, Alpha, Omega, and Malfegor refer to themselves as male. The Creator, though it is classified as a Greater Primal, is in fact not a Greater Primal. The Creator exists beyond even Zenith Space and makes up the sum and is the creator of all Totality. Lesser Primals Lesser Primals are extremely powerful nigh-omnipotent beings who transcend all of Lower Space and reside in the far reaches of Hyper-Space. They are described as living conglomerates of infinite hyperangles. Lesser Primals are capable of moving up and down between the infinite levels of Hyper-Space, freely altering their own dimensions as they wish. Most, if not all, Lesser Primals were born from the actions of the Greater Primals. For example, the Rune Dragons were born from Alpha and the Four Horsemen were all born from Omega. Radia and Malfegor created the Archangels and the Archdemons. Lesser Primals are freely capable of destroying any and all continuities as they please with some creating their own and running them as the local supreme deity. Others like the Rune Dragons have settled down. Gods There are many Gods in Shardsverse but the main focus are the gods from Etheria and Materia. These Gods were born from the Lesser Primals Corona and Kairos after their battle and the Great Sundering. On Etheria, most of the Gods there were born from some of the scattered energies of Corona, as well as from the very energies of Aira and Magnus while most of the Gods of Materia were born from the scattered energies of Kairos and Corona. Ever-Being The Ever-Being refers to an individual who is the host of the Rune Dragon, Corona. The First Ever-Being was born 26,000 years ago before the Rampage of Anima. He allied himself with the Goddess, Corona, and sealed away Kairos in the Origin Point in the Obelisk of Runes. During the Era of the Second, Omega attempted to breach the barriers surrounding Etheria and Materia, sending in the Four Horsemen. With the Power of the Diamond Rune, the Second managed to drive them off with the assistance of the other Rune Dragons. It was in this battle that the Second lost her life and Corona sought a new host. Several thousand years later, the Ever Being was reincarnated into a man named Razdan. And after his death, Rosa became the New Ever-Being. Category:Blog posts Category:CrimsonSOng